All The Good Ones
by ladeesarah001
Summary: ONE-SHOT - Enduring a boring English class, that she shares with Edward Cullen, a girl contemplates her relationship status: single.


**All the Good Ones**  
(One-shot)

**Introduction**  
This little piece of rubbish was inspired by a line that I read on someone's profile page somewhere. It provided the little bit of inspiration that I needed. Enjoy.

* * *

I sat in English class willing the hands of the clock to move faster. It was a futile attempt. Either I really didn't possess any super powers, something that is highly likely, or my wires are crossed and instead of speeding time up I slowed it down. My money's on option number two. There is no way that time usually travels this slowly, even when studying Shakespeare. I would, however, like to make it perfectly clear that I hold no grudges against William Shakespeare; I even quite enjoy several of his plays. My problem is that hardly anyone else appreciates them and this makes English class a complete nightmare. If one more person complains about the weird-ass words I'm going to have to do something so bad that I haven't even thought of it yet!

The girl across from me was doodling on the cover of her notebook. Letters in a heart, someone has a boyfriend. I could do that; it would help to relieve some of the tedium. If I had a boyfriend that is. Gazing around the classroom looking for a distraction, my eyes fell upon a guy who reminded my of my older brother's best friend, Tray. I'd always liked Tray, unlike some of my brother's other friends he wasn't a complete asshole and he was nice to me. Actually, unlike my brother's other loser friends, Tray was a great guy and we had dated for about a year – a major coup since he's almost three years older than me. That little subversion of reality came to an end when he graduated and left for college. What I'm assuming are the usual things were said, but we agreed that we were over, at least until he came back from college. He was married now to a girl he met at college; I could officially cross Tray off my list. Pity.

Speaking of unavailable, Michael was a first class example. I'd known Michael since the third grade and we were still good friends, something that made other girls incredibly jealous. Michael was tall, well muscled and just all around thoroughly gorgeous to look at. Topping it off, he was also smart and funny and many other clichéd things – including a great friend. To cut a long gush short he was perfect. The problem with Michael was that he was gay, so I was extremely unlikely to catch his attention. Michael was a really subtle gay though. He wasn't always on the verge of slapping you with his manbag and if I asked him for some he wouldn't be able to whip a tube of lip balm from his pocket. But, definitely gay, and definitely off the menu.

During yet another sweep of the class my eyes landed on the new guy, Edward. He wasn't really new anymore, he and his adopted siblings transferred here last year, but he was still the newest addition to our school. Now, Edward truly eclipsed every other guy in the room, he was stunningly, indescribably beautiful. Please trust me when I say that I don't use the word beautiful lightly. The women in fashion magazines: airbrushed _not_ beautiful. Beautiful in my world doesn't just mean really nice to look at. It requires something else, a bit of an x-factor.

Edward was tall, not in an overbearing way, and gave the appearance of being slight of build, but anyone who'd seen him in a tight shirt during summer knew he was anything but. It was rarely seen when he wasn't with his family, but Edward also had an amazing smile and an almost musical laugh. Also, like the rest of his siblings, he was painfully smart. Perfect scores and never a wrong answer in class, still, the most amazing thing about Edward was the shock of hair on his head. It wasn't long enough to be truly called long, despite hanging down in his eyes at times, and it definitely wasn't short either. However, the most notable thing about his hair was its unusual colour. It was a light brown, bronze, maybe auburn colour, the red shades in it were quite pronounced.

When the bell rang he snatched up his books, shaking me from my trance-like analysis of his hair colour. I sighed, all the good ones are either married, gay, or vampires, but at least class was over. Belatedly, I realised how lucky I was that Edward had bolted from the room. Sometimes it was like he could read minds and I was definitely better off if he didn't know that I knew his family were vampires.

**

* * *

A/N:** Such is life hey? Leave me a comment/review :)

If you like my random one-shots take a look at "There's No Way He Caught That!" it's a bit of tongue in cheek fun.

08-September-2009

* * *

**09-Sep:** OK, I've had a couple of requests for more. Specifically how mystery girl knows Edward is a vampire. I will attempt it if there is interest in such a thing. LMK.


End file.
